Angels Only
by RufusJr
Summary: The back ground for a char of mine...how he lost his parents...the real reason Rufus Shinra was so cold and defensive
1. A harsh beging in life

This Fan Fic is mine not yours,The Final Fantasy characters are no where near mine because if they where Aeris wouldnt be dressed in the video game......RufusJr is my Char tho as are the other non FF char's  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"In the city of light  
  
a love for angel's only"  
  
-------------------------  
  
The young child stood up covered in soot,ashes,embers,every thing that damn fire ball had done he was only a couple yard's from the explosion.  
  
He was lucky, he stood there in awe.only 5 year's old,he'd never seen anything like this as his shirt flutered in the wind.  
  
A few SOLIDER's scattered every where spreding new's about the president's death ember's still burning bright infront of him as he heard these words......Preisdent Rufus ShinRa is dead.  
  
"Dad's dead......."The young boy cuped his hands over his face as he felt the tear's fall silently watching as there was nothing he could do.He wanted to die,he had no idea if his mother made it out alive.The sheer thought of this only made him cry harder as he uncovered his face screaming out mom at the top of his lung's, hoping she would come rushing to him,cradle him in her arm's as she brushed hair from his face telling him that it would be ok that it'll be fine.  
  
He stod there for at least 10 minuet's screaming before a Solider came by and back handed the poor child. He stumble back and fell into the dirt not so much as a word as why he did it.  
  
He just stood up as the blood trickled down his face.The Solider was already gone supposedly helping his other officer's or what ever those idiot's thought they where.The young ShinRa started walking away before he spoted a familiar face.  
  
The women's face was his mother,Scarlet ShinRa.Her and Rufus where married in secret,both knew if the president at the time knew of theyre love and wedding he would kill Scarlet while pregnet and act as if nothing had happened.  
  
But the twisted professor Hojo knew of her being pregnet,as he once pushed her into a tube of mako trying to find out the effect's of mako on pregnet women.The child was not expected to live but die to mako poison,insted however the child pulled threw with a bit of an extra plus...... 


	2. Once upon a time...

_______________________  
  
"Angels answer me your on  
  
Transparent frequencies"  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
It was 5 years before the incident. Rufus was busy panicing in the delivery room, paced back and fourth  
  
franticly worrying about his love Scarlet and his unborn child.  
  
A short while latter a doctor came with a grim look on his face walking towards the ShinRa man.  
  
"Rufus ShinRa im guessing." his voice seemed to trail off slowly as the young man stared up at him. "Yes that would be me..is she ok...the child is it born yet?" he said this his voice shaking he was terrfied at doctors tone of voice.  
  
" Yes.yes he was born.but..' His voice seemed to trail off again. "He was however born with a defect."Rufus imediatly shot up grabing the doctor by his coat. "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE HAS A "DEFECT" IF YOU DID A GOD DAMN---- " His voice was cut short by the doctor.  
  
"YOUR SON HAS A MATERIA LOGGED IN HIS CHEST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT." The doctor was frusterated Rufus was tensed up...in the back of his mind he knew what it was.he knew who had done it to him, soon after that he ran towards Scarlet's room his face was paled out his icey blue eyes seemed to melt to nothing the fear of his child dieing after birth was more than he could handle.  
  
He seemed to burst into the room his over coat waving wildly behind him as his eye's settled on Scarlet and the small child resting peacfuly in her arms. "Rufus its a boy." She warmly smiled she was a bit exausted and it was clear on her face.she was so happy tho staring down at the boy. His body was resting asleep he was of course unnamed. "Rufus he has materia in his chest..its..the black materia." Scarlet's voice seemed to trail off she looked to her lover and saw the fear in his eye's. "Scarlet..we have to keep him from Hojo..that sick freak...but..have you named him yet?" Scarlet looked up at him a smile crossed her face. "How about RufusJr ShinRa?" Her eye's locked with Rufus' waiting for a yes or a no.she noticed the smile cross his face. "Sure it has a nice ring to it." A grin crossed his face it was official he was now a proud father of a young healthy baby boy. He walked over to scarlet whiping some hair from her face. "Get some rest love you look like you could use it." With that his voice game energetic and caring as a nurse walked into the room wraping the child in a blanket. "We're going to put him in the nursery over night Ms.ShinRa you can see him any time from now until than have a nice rest." The nurse walked passed Rufus giving him a friendly look welcoming him to parenthood as she walked towards the nursery. Scarlet soon fell into a heavy sleep she was extreamly exausted after the labor and birth it took it out of her. Rufus did the same his nerves calmed as he walked to a chair in the corner of the room he slumped down into it putting his leg across his knee his head tilting back slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
It was three month's latter the new family where doing very well Rufus and Scarlet where able to keep Hojo or President ShinRa from finding out about the child's secret. The President had no idea of the birth both planed to keep it that way. RufusJr was seemingly full of energy all the time constantly crawling around and laughing having fun as a child should. 


End file.
